How to Come Home
by InsertUsernameHereThanks
Summary: (SYOT- CLOSED) Let the 98th Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favour! [Rated T For Violence & Gore]
1. Tribute Form & Stuff

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! I need tributes so please submit. Please submit male entries as well as female! I'm begging you... ;u;**

 _District 1- M F_

 _District 2- M_

 _District 3- M F_

 _District 4- M F_

 _District 5- M F_

 _District 6- M F_

 _District 7- M F_

 _District 8- M F_

 _District 9- M F_

 _District 10- M F_

 _District 11- M F_

 _District 12- M F_

 ** _Tribute Form:_**

First Name:

Surname:

District:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Personality:

Family:

Backstory:

Love Interest:

Fear(s):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Are they a Career? (I can't have too many.):


	2. Lyric

**Thanks StarDxst for this wonderful tribute**

[Lyric's POV]

 _Reaping_

I stalk into my bedroom and sit down on my bed, closing the door behind me so that my room is dark. Soon, the Reaping will begin. Soon, I will volunteer as a tribute for District 4. Soon, I will die. I know what you are thinking; _Why volunteer if you think you will die?_ The truth is, I don't have a choice.

I dress myself in a pretty blue dress and slip into a dainty pair of silver shoes, an outfit that used to belong to my mother. My usually bright, emerald green eyes look dull as I carefully slide my fingers through and underneath and over and around in my flaming red hair. I touch the two braids on my shoulders and smile at the result.

As I walk down the stairs I see both of my parents sat at the table. My father's eyes brighten as he sees me, "You look beautiful, Lyric." He breathes with a smile. My mother looks me up and down and gives me an approving nod. She's always been disappointed in me and I don't know why. Next, she gives me a big speech (which might I add, seems very rehearsed) about presentation when I volunteer. "And that is why you have to look your bes--" she started to conclude but I cut her off, "What if I don't want to volunteer? What if I want to live a quiet life here? What if I want to _live_? What if I don't want to be a great victor like you!?" That's when I begin shouting. She glares at me hard and I know what will happen next.

 _Slap!_

The side of my face goes numb and then I feel heat creep up my cheek. Prickly heat. Painful heat. I know as soon as her hand makes contact with my face that there will be a bruise. My father shoots me a quick, sympathetic look before I run out of the house and towards the town square, tears welling up in my eyes.

I make my way towards the fourteen year old section and position myself between a sturdy, well built boy with blonde hair and tall girl with a black ponytail. I feel small compared to them. Leila Larkson takes her place on the stage.

Her wig of bright green locks swirls up in a spiral hairstyle that defies the laws of gravity. The delicate, jolly features of her face are a very pale shade of blue and her eyelids are coated in a thick layer of navy and bronze. Her lips are blue too and she is wearing a complicated gold and blue blouse and skirt.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 4 and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She says loudly over the crowd, "Let us bring forth the tributes representing our district. Ladies first." She hops over to the bowl containing the girls' names with a wide grin spread across her face- as usual. She plunges her pale blue hand into the bowl of names and digs around until she finally plucks out a small slip of paper and unfolds it.

 _"Isadora Grant."_

A pale girl from the thirteen year old section steps up to the stage. I can't tell whether she is pale because she's terrified or if it's just her natural colour. She acts calm but I can see her hands and knees trembling. "Any volunteers?" Leila asks us and I raise my hand slowly. Isadora lets out a relieved breath and rushes back to the thirteen year olds. "And what is your name?" Leila asks me, still smiling. "Lyric Ashtree." I answer her grimly as she ushers me onto the stage so that I am stood before the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your female tribute."

I'm being forced to do this. I'm being forced to die...

 **Couldn't write about the male tribute because we haven't got one yet *sniffle* Please submit tributes. It makes me happy. :3**


	3. Delilah

**Delilah Blackwood is a creation of my own and I'm pretty happy with her.**

[Delilah's POV]

 _Tribute Parade_

I winced as they plucked out another of my eyebrow hairs. They had stripped me of my hair almost everywhere. My legs, my arms, my upper lip, even my under arms. "Just a few more...Hold still I just need to..." Muttered a completely golden woman half to herself as she held some sort of metal tool over my face. _Ow!_ Another one. When she finally backed off, her and her partner looked at my body with approval. The golden one smiled with satisfaction and walked out of the room. Her partner followed, twirling her blue hair around her finger.

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering how Ivy and Fern (My younger sisters) were back in District 1. They're only five which is about the age that father wanted us to start training. My mother didn't like us training so Ivy and Fern wont be taught twenty different ways to kill with a knife or how to hold a bow properly. My father made me train though. Everyday. My father's gone now.

My thoughts were interrupted by somebody entering again and when I looked up, there was a man circling me. He had copper hair that partially covered his forehead and black glasses. There were tattoos all along his arms up to his wrists and he walked with some sort of arrogance that I didn't like. As he looked at my now hairless body, he nodded. "Yes, I can work with this I suppose."

The next few hours were spent preparing me for what they call _The Tribute Parade._ I was covered in some sort of glitter that made my skin shimmer like diamonds. My dark purple hair was put in a loose, elegant bun and my dress. Oh, my dress. The soft, silver fabric, the sparkling jewels. There's only one word to describe it; stunning. As much as I don't like this stylist, I have to admit that he is talented.

Our chariot was pulled by a pair of beautiful, white horses with purple feathers ontop of their heads. The crowd went wild when we appeared. I saw the male tribute blowing kisses out to nobody in particular and posing comically. Then I realised that I didn't even catch his name when I volunteered. I was too worried about the games. Still, I have a strategy; pretend to be a Career and pick them off one by one.

I can do this. I can win. I have hope, not something I lean on often but this time I can't help feeling a rush of it.


	4. Update Notice

**I haven't posted very recently and I thought you guys deserved an explanation. Whenever I write a chapter, I finish it and when I look at it again, most of it has been cut off. This is very irritating but I think I have found a way for it to save the full chapter. Hopefully I will be posting soon but just don't count on it (Just a heads up) Thanks for all of your awesome reviews guys! It means the world to me :)**


	5. Faye

[Faye's POV]

 _Training_

I wait anxiously to be called into my private training session with the Gamemakers. A tall girl with purple hair has just went in, at least she seems tall to me. I recognize her as the female tribute for District 1. Delilah I think her name is.

I clutch the brown notebook in my hands. It reminds me of home. Of Isabel. I miss her, I miss them all. Isabel, Hazel, Sophy, Iza, even my mother and father although they are always working. I never see them, and I never will. I'm going to die instead.

I sit for what feels like hours. District 1...District 3...District 4...District 7...District 8! I scribble the title _Training_ on the next page in my notebook and slip it into my pocket quickly as my name is called; "Faye Galaxia"

The arena feels huge when I walk in there. The Gamemakers are seated together and looking at me expectantly. Their gazes are piercing and almost dangerous. I feel a light shudder wrack through my body as I go to choose a weapon.

There are lots of weapons to choose from. Slaughterous spears, baneful bows, dangerous daggers. I pick out a long spear with a wooden handle and shining, silver head. Then I go to stand opposite the target and held tightly to the spear in my hand.

 _You can do this Faye._ I told myself, _This is what you're good at._ And I threw the first spear. The Gamemaker's judgemental eyes burn into the back of my neck like intense laser beams. The spear strikes the wall inches away from the dummy and I shift uncomfortably on my feet. I grab the next spear and haul it at the wall. It goes slightly off course and hits the dummy in the shoulder, slicing right through it. The final spear is in my hand in an instant and before I know it, I've launched it into the air. It hits the dummy square in the heart and I almost applaud myself. The Gamemakers exchanged a few glances but I couldn't read their expressions.


	6. Tributes

**This is just to let you know which spaces are still open so...yeah. Here.**

District 1- Delilah, Markus.

District 2- Heaven, Male Tribute Needed.

District 3- Edward, Female Tribute Needed.

District 4- Lyric, Timin.

District 5- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.

District 6- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.

District 7- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.

District 8- Faye, Male Tribute Needed.

District 9- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.

District 10- Riela, Male Tribute Needed.

District 11- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.

District 12- Female Tribute Needed, Male Tribute Needed.


	7. Words & Things

**I have decided to post what spaces are open in my SYOT story on my profile (Got that from a friend) and I'll change it when I receive a new tribute. This is very short. Here's a sentence.**

Haymitch secretly loves Effie.


	8. May Not Update For A While

**I just need to say that I may not update for a while because I do all of my writing in my notebook and I have now lost it. I'll update as soon as I can but this is just to let you know. Go check out MidnightDragon32, StarDxst and FayeTheTributeGoddess because...you should. Why are these always so short? Here's another sentence. :)**

Rue x Marvel is life. :3


	9. Riela

**My notebook is no longer lost!!!! (*Does a happy dance*)** **Thanks to MonkeyPower435** **for this tribute. Also (I hope you don't mind) Riela is now part of a love triangle. :)**

[Riela's POV]

My crisp blue eyes survey the group of tributes. My pale blonde brushes against my shoulders and tickles me gently. I bite my lip nervously as my eyes linger on the Careers. They are tall and muscualr with strong arms: everything I am not. A well-built, good-looking boy with dark brown hair and fair skin is firing arrows at a target. His accuracy is impeccable. A tall girl with purple hair is throwing sharp daggers at a faceless dummy. Her brown eyes meet mine and I quickly shift my gaze to the floor. She's still staring at me fiercely with them judgemental eyes.

Then I notice a boy wandering over to me. His short, brown hair falls partially over his forehead and his eyes are a dreamy shade of bluish green. No, no, no! Don't talk. Don't embarrass yourself. I don't know this boy's name, or even what district he is from, but when he approaches me, I forget all about Derek Mason back in district 10. "Hi." He says.

That one, simple word makes my heart flutter.


	10. Edward

[Edward's POV]

I see a small girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes sitting in a corner. She's not at any of the stations, just watching. Observing us. Her watchful eyes sweep over us, flickering from on to the other at lightning speed. So far, I don't think I've seen or heard her talk at all. I make up my mind to talk to her.

"Hi."

She looks up at me, her pale hair hangs over her face and she presses her lips together as if she is somewhat nervous. She nods silently in greeting. "Are you going to any of the stations?" She shakes her head. "What district are you from?"

"Ten." She whispers so I have to strain my ears to hear. "I'm going to go over to the camouflage station," I tell her after a long, awkward pause of silence, "Do you want to come?" She shakes her head again. I shrug and sigh before wandering away from her.

A short, pretty girl with a light brown plait and intelligent brown eyes paints a stone like pattern on her arms. "It's good," I tell her with a smile, "You'll definitely last long if you just hide." Her head turns to look me in the eye, "I don't need to hide to win." She snaps at me. My cheeks fill with heat and I look at the floor, "Sorry, I-I didn't mea-"

"No, I'm sorry." She says to me, "I'm Faye." I nod to her in a friendly way. There's something about this girl that I know I really like. I just don't know what it is. "Edward."


	11. Sorry

**I should probably update soon though I may not because:**

 **A) I am suffering from** **EXTREME writers block right now and I just can't post a terrible chapter because you guys deserve better.**

 **B) As you know, I write all of my fanfiction in my notebook and I write most of it in school since at home most of my time is spent doing homework. At my school though, people keep on taking and reading through my notebook- which, may I add, is an invasion of my privacy- and it is getting really annoying so from now on I'm leaving my notebook at home instead of taking it into school. This also means that I might not update very often so I'm sorry.**


	12. Omicron

**I love this boi. He's a beautiful creation.**

My hand reaches up to run through my messy, blonde hair. I see a few girls looking in my direction and giggling together so I flash them a charming smile. I've become a master at making girls fall for me; be gentle but mysterious with the right touch of shyness. Too bad I'll be trying to slit their throats soon. I've never loved anybody anyway with the exception of my baby brother. He means everything to me.

I check my watch and see that it's already 11:40am. They'llbe preparing us for the interviews soon. I catch a glimpse of the Careers as I walk over to the knot station. The leader is a black-haired boy with deep blue eyes. It's funny really because he looks younger than most of the Careers. Especially since he's a good two feet smaller than the girl with purple hair. Ha! Trust the Careers.

I look in the mirror with satisfaction. Dax Falcon, my stylist, had done well with my costume for the interviews. He had dressed me in a smart, white suit with a golden tie and I looked irresistible. He had also used a little bit of gold eyeliner that complimented my complexion and green eyes perfectly. My sand-coloured hair flopped down over my forehead giving me roguish, charming appearance. I will ace this interview. I'll make them love me.


	13. Raven

**I've decide to skip to the start of the games if you guys don't mind? It's just getting kind of annoying because everything exciting happens in the games so yeah. Here's Raven. Also, I know that there is (well, was actually) a tribute in TheTributeGoddess' story too but my Raven was submitted to me by somebody else. (Just to make it clear that I'm not copying.)**

[Raven's POV]

I look around at the other tributes. I'm taller than most of them, more intimidating too.

I stand on a metal plate and wait for the countdown to be over. I already know where I'm going. The Cornucopia, obviously.

I see a bow. The only bow. It's my bow.

30 seconds left. I see the hungry look in my opponents' eyes. Each of fighting for victory. Fighting to live. We are all desperate for the suspense to shatter. To get a weapon; but it turns out, I didn't know how desperate.

A girl with auburn hair and a freckled face suddenly leaps off her metal plate and tries to run to the Cornucopia. Kensis, I think her name is.

I don't really care much. This is the Hunger Games. I try not to get attached.

The sound is deafening. Like a million gunshots all at once. The last I see of her is her face. The pure terror that lights it up in a way that's almost evil. The despair in her green eyes as death comes true.

It reminds me that one mistake in here and I'm dead. But she's dead, not me. And I'm running.

I lunge forward for the bow. I forget where I am. _Who_ I am. The pale boy from District 1 shoves into my side and snatches the bow that was just a hair breadth away from the grasp of my fingertips.

His dark hair, already flattened against his forehead, drips with sweat. I will get that bow. I will.

I look around. My vision is red, full of anger and strife. The world is red, full of blood and taken life.

I reach out for the nearest pack. The Careers are raging. I have to get out of here.

The leader of the Careers, a short, very young boy with deep blue eyes, is finally revealing his true colours. He has a hungry, murderous look in his eyes. Like a wild cat about to pounce on prey.

Somehow, he finds his way to me and I am on the ground. Air. I need air. Red seeps from my side. Is that blood? One of the Careers, I can't see them, kicks me in the stomach and drives the air out of my lungs. If there was any left. I see spots. Pink and green and yellow and red. Red...

The terrible, bloodcurdling cackle of laughter that is so obviously from the leader of the Careers rings in my ears. A flash of silver, then nothing.

Do my eyes mirror them of the girl's? Blown to pieces just for wanting a chance. She got no chance. Neither will I. The blood is overwhelming.

Will I die? I think I'll die. I know I'll die...

 **I've died.**


	14. Lyric 2

**I have quite a few things to say now so brace yourself.**

 **First of all, are my chapters too short? I've actually had somebody already ask me to write longer chapters. If so, I can write longer chapters if it makes you happy. :3**

 **Second, Monkey do you mind giving me a pronunciation lesson on Riela's name? At first I thought it was Ri-El-La but hearing other people say it differently has really confused me. Lol. Thanks. XD**

 **Also, I'm always open to construction criticism. Actually, I'm begging you. How can I improve? Be as harsh as you want, I don't mind. :)**

 **And finally, thanks to everybody for just being awesome. (Sorry this is sappy) Special shoutout to:**

 **EmberLex, MonkeyPower435, StarDxst, Anna Banana and TheTributeGoddess.**

 **By the way** , **I really am sorry for the inactivity. Here's a long chapter to make up for it. :)**

 **On with the chapter!!! (*Introduction music*)**

[Lyric's POV]

I sigh as I finally slump to the ground beside Koryn. We had grown close during training but I had never really payed attention to his features.

I look at him now. He's sleeping already. I look at his wavy, strawberry-blonde hair. His wide eyes are mix of green, brown and gold.

Then I hear the anthem playing. It plays for a lifetime. Then they show the faces of the fallen tributes. The male from District 2, female from District 3, female from District 6, female from District 7, male from District 8 and both tributes from District 9. Huh, I thought the District 12 tributes would surely be dead by now. I don't think they'll last long though. Still, seven people dead already!

Koryn starts to stir, he looks up at me blindly and then sits up. "So, who's gone?" he asks me in a monotone voice. I tell him and he nods, "Seven less competitors though." He tells me and pushes a bit of hair away from his eyes.

Koryn sits up and we both sit there, not saying a word. The silence is broken and I hear a howl. The sound of thundering pawsteps can be heard not far away.

Wild dogs.

My heart beats in my throat and I yank Koryn to his feet. He fumbles around for his pack and swings it up onto his back.

We run.

We run. We run. We run. We run until we can't run. Only the thrill of near death could make me run that fast. I collapse against a tree, panting heavily.

I can't breathe. It hurts. It hurts to breathe. It's alright. It's okay. It's alright. It's okay. I'm safe.

I hear a rustling up in the tree and stare up into a pare of deep, ocean blue eyes.

It's not alright. It's not okay. The owner of the blue eyes jumps down. He is lanky and tall with dark brown hair and sharp features.

 _Crap!_ For a moment we stay there, our eyes locked together. I know Koryn won't be much use in this battle; Koryn knows it too. It's just me against just him.

He makes the first move, unsheathing a large sword and swinging furiously.

I have mere seconds to react. I duck and step back. I snatch my trident from against the tree. I'm glad they had this in the Cornucopia.

We battle for mere minutes but it feels like centuries. My fingers are stiff from gripping my weapon and he red hair is stuck to my forehead with sweat.

My opponent looks me in the eye, blinks once and slashes his sword against my right leg. Or, what is now left of my right leg.

Blood seeps from my new stump leg and I let out a strangled cry. There's red everywhere. It's bad. If this is the end then I don't know what I'll do. I can't leave Koryn on his own.

No, I'm okay. Screw the Capitol. Screw The Hunger Games. Screw the boy with the blue eyes and dark hair. Screw it all.

Koryn comes over to me and tears a strip of fabric from his sleeve, wrapping it around my leg as beat as he can. I shake my head and brush him away lightly. I don't want help.

 **A/N Heyy sorry, I just feel like this is appropriate right about now.**

 **"She wasn't looking for a knight, she was looking for a sword." ~Atticus**

I wake up and touch my forehead to find a cut just above my eyebrow. I think I must have blacked out. The wound was bad. But how am I not dead? I wish I was dead. The white hot pain courses through my blood and makes my eyes sting.

I realize, I'm about to cry. I don't stop it either. I sob. I sob until it just turns into weak breaths escaping my lips. Koryn's hand slips under mine and starts intertwining our fingers.

I pull my hand away, "Uh, Koryn. What are you doing?" Koryn sighs and looks at the ground, "Sorry, I was just trying to comfort you."

I can't help feeling a pang of sympathy. But there's nothing between us. There can't be anything between us. This is the Hunger Games. This is real.


	15. Priya

I hear the soft sobbing of a girl and tilt my head towards the direction it is coming from.

I decide to follow the sound and come out into a large, empty circle with scattered trees.

I walk beneath them to conceal my presence and spot a girl sobbing into her hands. I can't see her face.

Two more seconds and I'm suspended in the air by my foot. I struggle for freedom but I can't wiggle out of the trap.

I hear laughter and then a silver dagger is pressed to my throat, drawing a little blood. I lock eyes with the leader of the Careers. They are filled with bloodlust and insanity.

The Careers laugh and hurl taunts and insults at me. The circulation of blood in my foot is being cut off by now. They stop taunting me and one of them stands up.

He has short brown hair, a freckled face and emerald coloured eyes. He rolls his eyes, "I'm tired of this now." And he wraps his hands around my neck.

 **A/N:** **Okay, graphic warning**. **If you don't want to read this then I think you can guess what happens. (Priya gets suffocated btw)**

It starts as a tiny flame, burning in my chest, and spreads through my body. It spreads to my stomach and lungs and throat until all of me burns with the intensity of suffocation.

I see blurs of colour through the tears pricking at my eyes. Then I see stars. My mind goes blank but at the same time it feels like it is racing a mile a minute. Like all of my thoughts are scrambled apart from on instinctual thought: I'm going to die.

My head pounds and the stars pulse with light. It hurts. It hurts so bad. I can't, I can't do it.

The last thing I see is light and I give in. I'm sorry, Beatrice. I didn't mean to--


	16. Heaven

[Heaven's POV]

I can't help feeling sorry for the poor girl that Pinell killed yesturday.

It wasn't a fair fight but he has managed to convince me that 'this is The Hunger Games' and 'It's kill or be killed.' But still, the circumstances left her with an unfair disadvantage.

"Heaven!" Zac calls, "Heaven, we are all going on a manhunt, can you stay and guard the camp?"

I nod a little too quickly and watch as everybody else runs out of sight. Then I realize that they took all of the packs and know exactly what has happened.

I sink to my knees helplessly. Of course it's me. It's always me! I'm always the one left alone.

Even my friends in District 2 ~do~ did this to me. I claw at the ground beneath me, not caring about the dirt embedding itself beneath my long, fingernails.

I clamp my hands over my ears as if I'm trying to block out the world. What's the point!? What's the point in this!?

I should've known. I should've known they'd leave me.

I am curled up on the ground. I don't know how long I've been lying here. I don't even care.

There is a hand on my shoulder and I instinctively punch whoever it is.

I'm staring into the face of Azelia, a quiet tribute from District 7. Her nose is bleeding badly.

"Sorry! I thought you were a Career!"

"It's fine." She tells me but her face is still twisted with pain. She brushes a few strands of streaky, brown hair from her pale blue eyes, stands and offers me her outstrenched hand which I gladly take.

"Allies?" She says.

"Allies." I reply.

 **I had some inspiration to write about being left behind during school today so here ya go! :)**


	17. Markus

[Markus's POV]

I can still see the blood. Still hear the cry of the girl whose leg I just cut off. I couldn't kill her.

 _What have you done? She was just an innocent teenager._ A voice whispers in my ear. No, in my head. Is it possible to grieve for somebody whose name I don't even know? I guess so since it is happening now.

She'll die. She'll die because of me. All I see is blood and anger. Look. Look at me. Look at what the Hunger Games have done to me already. It's only say two and I have become a monster.

I shake my head. I can't think about it. I can't change the past. Besides, I can only focus on one thing; surviving. Not winning, surviving.

I hear the faint sound of a stream to my left and dart towards it. Water. I delicately touch the very tip of my finger to the surface, sending ripples across it. This is my means of survival. This is my camp.

I sit down, string my bow and unload the contents of my two packs out onto the floor around me.

A sleeping bag, a loaf of bread, two packets of crackers, a tub of medical cream that I think is for tracker jacker stings, squirrel meat that I shot earlier on and a dagger.

I take out my notebook and pen too: my token from District 1 that I brought to keep track of everything. I write a list of all the tributes and note which are dead and alive. I also jot down any skills/weaknesses I have figured out.

I was hoping for trees to climb but there isn't many in this arena. Out of all the choices the Gamemakers just had to put us in a _maze._ At least it will be harder for anybody to find me with everything looking the same and all. There is pros and cons to this arena and I just hope that thithis year, the odds are in my favour.

 **Ayyyy I'm on a roll with these chapters! Making up for the inactivity. :) Also yes, this is the tribute that chopped of Lyric's leg. Well done Markus for hurting one of my favourite characters. Screw you.**


	18. 100 REVIEWS?

_**Okay, heh. Sappy as hell but whatever let me make you cringe, I'm happy.**_ _ **I can't believe I'm actually at 100 reviews! I found through a friend (you know who you are. :3) and I'm going to share something with you guys now. Lol, enjoy this little story thing, whatever.**_ _ **StarDxst is one of my best friends IRL** **(and almost at 300 reviews so GO REVIEW.) and when I made this account, she had no idea. Haha, funny and long story, I was scared she would be mad at me (I'm not explaining!) So I made this account and wrote my fanfiction in secret. Eventually I told TheTributeGoddess (Another close friend IRL [and almost at 100 reviews, go review.]) and it was our secret for a while.**_ _ **Keep in mind that this was going on for about a month or something.**_ _ **Eventually, I let StarDxst read my notebook and she recognized the writing. Heh. Surprise! It was me, Millie/InsertUsernameHereThanks.**_ _ **Anyway, thank you so much for 100 reviews! It means so much to me, I really cannot believe it! Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers who encourage me to keep writing and take the time to read what I post. I've always considered writing as one of my passions which is why I love . It's filled with people just like me!**_ _ **Again, this is unreal and I'm so so grateful to everybody. Thank you.**_ _ **-Millie**_


	19. Koryn

**I always seem to write so much more about Lyric and Koryn. Probably because there's just so much beeffffff.**

 **Anna Banana, I noticed on Star's story that you speak a little bit of german. What does this say.**

 _ **Mein Hund ist so flott und süß. Ich mag Züge. Ich schwöre, ich bin kein Pelz und ich kann oder kann nicht vom Satan besessen sein. Gib mir Käse.**_

 _ **Lol Ich bin zufällig.**_

 **I feel like this is overdue but I can't remember when I last updated. *Shoves chapter in your face.***

 **You also** **may be wondering what happened to Lyric. This chapter will reveal all. :)**

 **Also this chapter is exactly 700 words long.**

I'm still pretty heartbroken about Lyric's rejection. She practically yelled at me after I tried to hold her hand saying, 'This is The Hunger Games' and 'At least one of us has to die anyway' and 'There'll never be anything between us' and God Lyric, I'm sorry okay!?

Can she blame me though? I'm blind. I'm god damned blind and she helped me. She saved me. She fought for me when nobody else did. I can't help having feelings for her. We haven't spoken much since 'it' happened. I'm glad.

I stand up, "We should probably get moving, we've stayed here too long." And we have. Sooner or later, we are going to be found and neither of us are in any shape for another battle. What with Lyric's leg and my vision. We'd be dead meat. All I get is a grunt of agreement in response and we both start to pack up silently.

You could slice through the tension in the air with a knife. Neither of us speak to the other, neither wanting to talk about 'it'it'. I sigh, "We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later." I tell her. Shehas her back turned to me and doesn't turn around to say, "Later."

I have to be honest, I'm not surprised by her reply. What does surprise me, is how well she is coping withher leg injury. I was so relieved when a small, silver package had drifted down from the sky with a small, silver pparachute. The contents were bandages. Bandages and medicine. Lots of them.

I had treated her leg carefully, trying to ensure that it was as painless as possible. Of course, it was still painful. She lost her leg for crying out loud! But she seems to be doing better. It's good the sword struck below her knee. If it was above, she'd be gone right now. And I probably would be too.

I let her prop herself up against me awkwardly as she limps through the treacherous maze that is now our new home. She winces at every step and and I feel a sharp stab of half sympathy, half guilt. Guilt because I couldn't fight with her.

After about thirty minutes of hell, we settle down. I realize that neither of us have eaten since being in the Capitol. About one and a half days without food. I feel around in one of the packs for something to eat and pull out some squirrel meat that Lyric had managed to catch. She's actually half decent at snares.

I offer it to her first and she takes it from my hand, gratefully but silently. Lyric Ashtree, will you ever let it go? Jeez, this is getting ridiculous.

"Koryn, what's it like being blind?" The stars must be out now and Lyric's soft voice startles me. I look over to the girl sat beside me, although I can't see her, and stare blindly but intently into her eyes."Like only being half alive. It's like seeing things but not seeing thing. Like seeing with my mind rather than my eyes. But it does make me pay more attention to the world. Notice things that normal people wouldn't. It's still...hard."

I think she's nodding her head as if she understands. She has no idea what it's like.


	20. Tara

**Heyyy, I feel I have been super inactive lately because:**

 **A)I've kind of busy with other things and art has been more of a priority than writing at the moment. Yes, I draw a lot.**

 **B) I haven't been feeling very confident in myself or my writing lately so it's been hard to write anything. I feel like my chapters never have any actual good plots and that I just cover that up by trying to use emotions which I don't even think I'm that good at anyway.**

 **But hey, I spent most of my night writing a few chapters for you guys since you seem to enjoy this crap. XD**

[Tara's POV]

I sit up in my tent. The Careers have settled down for the night. Delilah, sleeping beside me, is snoring quietly.

I don't trust her. She's sly and manipulative. She always offers to take the first watch. I don't think she trusts any of us either. Smart.

I have the temptation to just kill her here and now, but that wouldn't be any use. It's not a clever move. If anything it will just put me in danger.

For now, I'll just stay. Wait. And keep quiet.

The Careers are a big alliance, but we seem to have alliances within the alliance. For example:

Zac and Timin are both brutal. They seem to actually be friends whereas the rest of us are just kind of Zac's followers. I don't know why. He's flipping thirteen years old!

Heaven and Delilah used to be pals but that sort of ended when we left the little parasite for dead. She should have seen it coming. She's so naive!

Ari and I are good friends I think. She's sarcastic and sassy and I'm witty and intelligent (if I do say so myself.) I think we have pretty compatible personalities.

I bundle myself up in the sleeping bag that surrounds me and lie back. Zac is on watch, that scares me. Zac is unpredictable and sadistic and I don't trust him.

I don't really trust anybody, not really. Not when we are being forced to slaughter each other. Forced to become murders.

None of us are safe.

Eventually, exhaustion overcomes me and I am swept into a deep sleep filled with starry night skies in a world where the Hunger Games are long gone. That would be nice. That is a dream.

A freezing hand is squeezing my shoulder. "Tara, get up now. We're moving." Zac stands over me, clutching my shoulder. His fingers are like ice. Huh, he really is cold-blooded.

He leaves the tent and my shoulder starts to throb dully from where he squeezed it. I still have a few bruises from the Bloodbath just a few days ago. I'm a Career. I'm strong, but I'm not untouchable. I hurt. I bleed. I die.I can die. I remind myself.

I take a swig of water from my flask and tie my sleek, brown hair into a messy bun at the back of my head.

Ari chucks me an apple as I step outside which I catch in my left hand and nod gratefully to her before biting into the shiny, red flesh.

It's red. Some might say that it's the colour of blood. Some meaning those that have never been in a battle. Blood is a strange colour. It's almost black. Not the bright crimson you expect it to be. It's dark. It's like death.

Zac jabs a bony finger into my ribs painfully, "Stop yawning, you should've slept last night." He scolds me in a rough voice and whips back around to lead the group again.

I just scowl and carry on walking. Zac's always bitter in the mornings so I shrug it off. I don't care all that much about what he says.

The others start some babble about our biggest competition but that's inaudible to me. I block them out, until an arrow flies ablout a hair's breadth from the end of my nose. My eyes go wide as I turn to Ari who is holding the carved, elder wood bow that we stole from that girl Pinell suffocated. I raise one eyebrow and throw out my hands, just as Kylie used to do, as if to say _What the hell?_ but she strides past me and pulls the arrow out of some kind of bird that I don't recognise.

I try to focus on the ground infront of me and the footsteps that I'm taking.

Left foot

Right foot

Left foot

Right foot

It doesn't help. Just makes me more tired. I hardly manage to stifle a yawn as I continue on with the people I need and hate.


	21. Zella

**Thank you EmberLex, I love this beauty. Did I get her personality right? If not let me know please. Also I gave her claustrophobia if that's ok?**

 **Also, I've been trying to write longer chapters so now they are about 700-900 words long. Plus, my reviews aren't showing up until like a week after they are posted so it's super hard to reply to people, sorry.**

 **But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

[Zella's POV]

After the timer was finished, I ran. With all of the chaos of the bloodbath, nobody had given the arena a thought.

Now, I look up at the tall, green hedges that tower about thirty feet above me, and I'm reminded what the battlefield is this year.

A maze.

A cramped.

Compact.

Claustrophobic.

Maze.

I take a deep breath. I'll be okay. My claustrophobia isn't that bad. Not as bad as it used to be anyway.

It's day... 3 now? 4? 2? I've lost track already. I look at the sun, a skill I picked up during training, and see that it's around 10:00am if I'm correct.

Then I swing into a tree. it's right next to the wall of the maze. Maybe if I climb high enough, I can escape the boundaries of it and gain an advantage over my opponents.

I throw my heel up onto the nearest grip of the tree and start climbing. I twist my hips and try to jump to grab the next branch.

Once I'm at the top, my claustrophobia wears down a bit and I can see far more than I could on the ground. I try to reach over to the wall that's so close now. So close.

I slip and stumble on the branch; falling means death, and I'm not going to fall.

I hurl my body at the maze wall and my fingers grip the top. Grip life. Falling means death, and I'm not going to fall.

I hang for a moment, dazed. Then I find the strength to pull myself up and onto the top of the metal wall.

The ground is so far beneath me now but falling means death, and I'm not going to fall.

I laugh. I laugh and yell a curse word out to the Capitol. Then I start to walk.

I break into a sprint and for the first time since I entered this wretched arena, I feel alive.

Not free; alive. It's nice really. I like the feeling. I haven't had this feeling in a long time.

I hear faint whispers to my right and I look down on the sound. It's Jaycen, my District partner, and somebody else who has their back to me. All I can see is that he has black hair.

The black-haired boy turns around I see...that's Markus! A handshake, then a bear hug and they both sit down to eat. So Jaycen Thorne and Markus Dilson have allied.

I wonder if maybe I should ally with somebody, but I don't want to risk betrayal. I'd also probably have to tell them about myself too. No. I'm not going to ally.

A cry for help shakes me from my thoughts and I stop dead in my tracks. It came from right beneath me.

I peer over the side of the wall and gasp. The mangled body of Timin Rosh, a brutal Career and District 4 male, lies there, unmoving. Blood spills from open wounds on his throat, abdomen and thigh.

I step backwards and try to swallow but I feel as though there is a ball of wax in my throat.

He's dead. There's a dead body right beneath me.

A hovercraft appears in the sky and a second later, he's gone without a trace.

So who killed him? There was no evidence of his killer. It could be any of the seventeen remaining tributes.

I carry on walking and somehow his mangled corpse slips back into my mind.

His bood flowed, thick and dark, from a slash across his gut, spilling out a disgusting mixture of stomach juices and red liquid

"It had to be done. Repeat it to yourself. It had to be done."

I spotted maggots. They were flecks of white embedded within his mangled flesh. Squirming and wriggling in the mass of skin, beaten black and blue.

"It had to be done. Repeat it to yourself. It had to be done."

His once alive features were dotted with bulging bruises, and death had frozen his face into a stiff position that looked as if he were shouting, a final, cry for help before descending into heaven.

"It had to be done. Repeat it to yourself. It had t--"

My stomach lurches, and a churning mixture of what little breakfast I had fills my mouth. I swallow the bile which only urges me to bring it back up again.

It's disgusting. That image. That horrible, gory image that will plague my dreams tonight. Tonight only. I stop and fall to my knees, my forehead pressed to the cool metal of the wall beneath me.

 _One_

I swallow a little more vomit.

 _Two_

Forget, forget, forget.

 _Three._

I stand.

I _have_ to forget about it. People die and you have to move on. So, I move on.

I run again.


	22. Hana Horn, Capitol Citizen

**Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas! Here's a special, exclusive chapter for you all because it's Christmas. This is set in the perspective of a child in the Capitol, watching The Hunger Games. Enioy!**

 _Hana Horn, Capitol Citizen, Aged 13._

I sit in front of the big screen TV. The heat of the fireplace warms my arms and I hug one of the expensive, cashmere cushions from the sofa.

The Hunger Games is playing and everybody in the Capitol will be watching. The Gamemakers really outdid themselves with the arena this year. It's a huge maze. This year's tributes with find it tough to crack.

My favourite is Markus. He's super good with his bow. I think he'll win.

The fireplace starts to crackle and the heat intensifies. "Mum it's too hot!" I shout in a winey voice and she comes running into the living room wearing a pair of super tall high heels, her silver curls bounce on her bony shoulders.

She sorts out the fire a gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead, careful not to smudge the bright red lipstick that she had obviously just applied a fresh layer of.

Then I start to feel guilty. The tributes, the twenty-four children from the districts that are forced into the arena don't have a fireplace. Don't have expensive cashmere cushions or fancy clothes like us. It makes me wonder, is the Hunger Games actually cruel and wrong? Placing innocent teens into an arena to slaughter each other?

When it's put like that...Yes. Yes, it is. These children are battling in harsh conditions, only one Victor may be crowned. And I'm sat here watching them and complaining because it's too hot.

Wow. I never thought about this aspect of the games. _Their_ aspect of the games. In the Capitol we are taught that the Hunger Games is an exciting event and were taught to take joy in it.

How could we take joy in this? Watching innocent people slaughter innocent people. Betting on how long they'll survive. That's sick.

A shiver creeps up my spine, _I'm eligible to take part in the games too. If I weren't from the Capitol, I'd be in danger of being reaped too. It could just as easily be me._

That's scary-- No, that's terrifying. And it's true.

My father walks in as one of the tributes, Zella, spots a dead body beneath her. "What's happened so far?" he asks me eagerly and I start to feel sick.

"Why do we enjoy watching the Hunger Games, Daddy?" I ask in an innocent tone. He sucks in a long breath and wrinkles appear at the corners of his mouth, "Hana, we watch the Hunger Games because it's a reminder of the war between the Capitol and the Districts. It's punishment for the rebellion of the districts and is a way of showing that there can be terrible consequences to your actions."

"Not why it happens, why we enjoy it heppening." I say and he presses his lips together to form a thin line. He begins to stroke my pink-purple hair and struggles to find words.

I know that caught him off guard.


	23. Info So Far

**This is just a little thing telling you everything like who's dead and alliances and that stuff. I've also given some of the alliances dorky name because...I'm a dork.**

 ** _Alliances_**

 _Loryn- Lyric and Koryn._

 _Careers- Tara, Ari, Zac, Pinell, Delilah._

 _Love Triangle- Faye, Edward and Riela._

Z _e Bois (XD)- Jaycen and Markus._

 _That Other Alliance That Doesn't Have A Name Because I'm Lazy- Heaven and Azelia._

 ** _Who's dead and how they died_**

 _Quartz Leonin- District 2- Former Career, Bloodbath victim, killed by an arrow shot by Markus Dilson._

 _Timin Rosh- District 4- Former Career, Brutally slaughtered by unknown killer. (I'm not spoiling any surprises.)_

 _Kensis Dia Gloria- District 6- Blown up after stepping off her metal plate too early._

 _Calico Quarell- District 8- Bloodbath Victim, Beheaded by Zac Rookwood._

 _Raven Aldaine-_ District 9- Bloodbath Victim, Stabbed in the stomach by Zac Rookwood.

 _Felix Du'Kupreal-_ District 9- Bloodbath Victim, Struck in the head by a knife thrown by Delilah Blackwood.

 _Priya Rowntree- District 11- Suffocated by Pinell Luintuish._

 ** _Romances_**

 _Koryn loves Lyric but has been put in the friend zone._

 _The love triangle between Riela, Edward and Faye._

 ** _And that's it but I also have a few little plot twists and surprises for you people that I'm not going to write in here. No spoilers!!! :3_**


	24. Zac

**I'm just giving you guys a warning now, I might not be updating very frequently. I am literally so busy and I have loads of stuff to do and I'm getting really stressed because I don't want to let anybody down.**

 **I've signed up for a MAP and I'm also hosting a PMV as well as this story and I signed up do art for a youtuber (not definite) I'm also currently working on a few chapters for another story which will be posted when this SYOT is completed since I'm terrible at multitasking (Hence my stress)**

 **I'll try and update more often but I've really bitten off more than I can chew. I really need to organise myself better** **, I don't know why I've done this. XD**

 **The stress is realllllllllllll.**

 **Aaaaaannnnnnddddd I've just realized that this doesn't really fit well with Zell's chapter.** **O** **ops. Oh well.**

[Zac's POV]

The Careers haven't been very brutal so far. Other than the bloodbath, we only have one kill between us. That pathetic little rat that we suffocated. District 11 female was it? Or District 12?

Who cares? She's dead anyway. Laying in a wooden box on the way home to her family back in whatever district.

I am concerned about Timin though. He left a few hours ago and still hasn't returned. He'll be back. Hopefully. We, no. _I_ need him. He's the only one not hesitant to kill. The rest of the Careers are a bunch of daffodils if you ask me. Weak.

Tara shared with me her suspicions about Delilah. I agree, she has been very quiet and secretive. I'm keeping an eye on her.

The other tributes wont be a problem either. I'm young and short but I can kill. I can hurt people. I'm underestimated.

"Zac, come check this out!" Pinell calls me from across the clearing and I stride towards him.

I follow him around a corner. There's a thing trail of blood there. Perfect.

"Grab your weapons. Ari, you stay here. We'll be back soon."

And we're running.

Our pack rounds a corner, me at the head. I stop dead in my tracks.

A body.

Is that-- Oh my god.

The almost white, blonde hair that's dyed a deathly red colour, stuck to his forehead with the liquid.

Them blank, glassy, grey eyes. Wide with the terror he never wore.

"No..."

The whisper escapes my lips before I can not it. I almost flinch.

Just that one, tiny second of weakness is enought to get me killed. In the Hunger Games, emotions are dangerous. They are something I have to avoid.

"Zac..." Pinell's voice behind me.

I snap around to face him. "Yes?" I say in the most monotone voice I can muster.

He's stares at me with disbelief but remains silent. I stomp back the way we came.

 _So, who killed him?_ Ari is just sitting there, staring blankly at her feet when we return. She stands and walks over to greet Tara. The two exchange whispers.

Pinell sit down beside me, I think he's about to say something comforting but I just end up shouting,

"I'm fine Pinell, just leave it!"

And then I storm into the tent I once shared with Timin.

 _Two Careers dead, one left behind. Wow, these games are brutal this year._

I'm still astounded at Quartz's death. I thought he would make it far in the arena. Apparently not.

I let out a groan. Everything just seems so messed up. Why can't it all just...stop?

I lie back and slowly drift into the world of sleep.

I'm alone. Alone in a box...I think? The walls are painted midnight black and there are no doors. I blink and stare around me. I try to move but I can't. I just can't.

I look down and I see that I'm sat in a white chair. And I'm strapped down.

A scene appears infront of me. A shadow of a person and

Timin...

The shadow takes out the silhouette of a knife and before I can do anything else, he stabs Timin in the stomach.

His blood splatters the room and I can't help scream.

Only I can?

I can't scream, I can't move, I can't do _anything_.

I jolt up and I'm in my tent again. The colours and walls are familiar.

And for once, for just this one tiny moment,

I feel safe in this arena.

 _Safe._


	25. The Guilt

**A/N: Hey, This is just a little author's note because I'm killing myself.**

 **Not literally.**

 **The guilt of killing 23 of these characters is actually getting to me already. I have two people that I want to win but I can't kill the other.**

 **It's paaaaiiiinnnnfuuuullll.**

 **So I'd just like to know, out of all of the tributes who do you want to win and why? I need help here people.** **XD**

 **Thanks,**

 **Millie**


	26. Jaycen

**Ack. Ok, I'm here with another chapter. I couldn't write this chapter since this boi gives me huge writers block so thank you to TheTributeGoddess for writing this for me. I'll try to finish my half of the chapter trade on Monday (You know why I can't do it now.)**

 **Also she has a new story out called Scream, but they won't hear. It's like the Capitol Hunger Games and it's really good so ho and have a look at it! :D**

[Jaycen's POV]

I polish the arrows Markus lent me. We share his bow. There's only two bows in this cursed arena. And the Careers have the other. I did suggest taking it but Markus told me that, that it was a dead girl's bow. He thought of it as cursed. So he'd probably be a bit mad if I stole it. Also, he's a bit unstable. He shakes in his sleep and mutters when he's awake. He doesn't like this. But who does?

He walks over, calm as a dead ferret. That is, very calm because the ferret is dead. He looks a little spacey, lost. His eyes are glazed over. If we were attacked now, Markus would A) be no help and B) he'd be dead dead. Oh well.

I offer to hunt today. Markus doesn't reply. I have more experience anyway so this isn't unhelpful or anything. I stalk around in the walls of this Maze. If I climb up, I make myself noticeable to observant Careers. But if I lie low, I won't be able to find food. If there even is food. I never considered the possibility that the only food there is would be hidden in the golden horn of the Cornucopia.

I'm lost. Oh God. Lost in a Maze. The most cliché death in this arena.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

"Jaycen."

I jump out of my skin and face the speaker. Oh, it's just Markus. Wait, I went around in a circle? My stomach growls. We need food. Badly. It claws at my insides, my throat, clambers up to my mouth and I throw up what little food I had inside my stomach.

Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food.

Then, the pain subsides. I grin. I can bear this. I grab Markus and pull him to the bushes. He needs to eat at least, if I don't.

The bushes are a left turn, then two rights away. And sure enough, the berries adorn the beaches like Christmas tree ornaments. Markus rips them off like a bear rips off human limbs. He grabs my arm, his manic upbeat energy restored. We can finally eat. Finally free from suffering.

He offers me a berry. "Oh, I'm not hungry. You have it." I blurt out. He raises an eyebrow and takes extreme time and care to enjoy this tiny berry. I'm half tempted to grab the berry and scoff it but I restrain myself. You might need it later, Jaycen

I can't eat these. They are far too precious. Too useful. I almost envy Markus being able to eat even one of these precious resources. He's from District 1 though. He doesn't have a second thought about it. When he sees food, he scoff it and it's gone in two seconds. All I feel is emptiness and I feels sort of good. Like exercise. Draining, but you feel powerful, in control.

My stomach growls and I cough to hide it. I don't want Markus to think I need the food he needs so much more. It's his. I was only looking for food for him. He's the one that deserves these berries. Not you, Jaycen. Not you.

I run my fingers through my black hair. It's longer than I remember. I must have looked more hungry than I thought because Markus offered me another berry. "No I don't want it, yo-"

"Eat it."

I reluctantly take the berry and bite into the blue-black skin. The taste surprises me. It fills empty holes, soaks through me. It tastes better than I thought it might. OK. One a day. It can keep me alive. For a bit at least.

You've got this, Jaycen.


	27. Ari

**I'm sorry. I can't update. I suck at life.** **Btw thanks StarDxst for inspiring me to not be lazy and actually write something because JEEZ I haven't done that in a while. :)**

 **Anna** **and Monkey, you guys were right. (I'm not going to say anymore because I don't want to spoil this chapter right before you start reading it.) :)**

[Ari's POV]

I've been trying to focus on winning. I have. But I can't seem to get my district partner off my mind. He's the tall one with the shaggy blonde hair and fiery green eyes.

I've never been the romantic sort of person but there's just something about him that gets me. Maybe it's that smile that makes all of the girls fall for him. Am I just one of them other girls now?

I like to think I'm different, special even but really, if I was different. If I was special, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be at home knowing I still have one more year to live.

I miss home. I'm not usually one to feel homesick either but it is a bit difficult considering the fact that I'm in an arena filled with other tributes that are out for my blood. Great, just my luck of course.

When the sun begins to set we all prepare for another nights sleep. I offer to take the first watch. Delilah scowls at me and slunks away into her tent. Jeez, so grumpy.

The others settle down and I sit down by the maze wall. I wait for what I think is something around 20 minutes. I hum a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child.

I hear the snap of a twig and I grab my wooden bow out of instinct.

The person emerges from the shadows and a tiny smile tugs at my lips. I know that smirk. I know them green eyes. I know this figure.

I know it's Omicron.

I step closer to him, my bow drawn and at my side. He takes a step back looking almost cautious but I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses me back and slowly I wander off into a whole other world inside my head.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer and my hand finds the back of his neck. The kiss deepens and before anything more happens, I give him a small smile as I draw back.

His dreamy eyes glint with a sort of sense of longing and just in time to ruin everything, I hear another twig snap but it's not Omicron this time.

It's Tara.

"Ari?" Her blue gaze flickers from Omicron to me wrapped in his arms. I step away from him and she narrows her eyes. They search mine and I start chewing on my bottom lip.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks me, totally ignoring Omicron.

"We were just--" He tries to explain but she just cuts him off.

"Shut up."

I straighten myself and grab my bow. "Omicron you should probably go." I tell him and glance sideways at him, then back at Tara who is still staring at me, eyes blazing.

He goes to say something but it's my turn to cut him off. "Just go! Please!"

He grabs his backpack and saunters off, disappearing into the dark maze. I turn back to Tara.

"What the _hell_ did I just witness? You've been sneaking off to see your _boyfriend_ at night? This is the _Hunger Games_ , Ari! You know what that means!? It means we are all going to die. _DIE!_ You can't just go off with some boy that you're never going to see again! How long has this been happening!? Do you know how _dangerous_ this is? Get your head out off your ass for God's sake!"

She breathes deeply and I can see that she's shaking. Her hands are balled into fists and her jaw is clenched.

"I know it's the Hunger Games and I know we are all going to die. That's why I don't understand why you care what I do anyway. If we are all going to die then I should be able to spend my last days doing whatever I please. You know, since none of it even matters anymore anyway."

She takes in a long deep breath and we both walk back to our camp in silence.

 **Anna and Monkey were right about the Careers being very unsteady and breaking apart soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter also sorry it was a little shorter than usual.** **:P**


	28. I'm so sorry

Hi. Right, I'm aware that I have not updated this story in so long however I feel you guys all deserve an explanation.

I still enjoy writing though I'm focussing more on my art rather than this at the minute. I started seeing my fanfiction as a chore that I had to do instead of a hobby that I want to do. I'd still like to continue my story and I think I'm going to try again. I'd just like to warn everybody not to expect frequent updates from me as I am feel a little stressed at the moment and would appreciate it if you were all patient with me.

I'm sorry, it was unfair of me to just disappear without warning but I'm back now and I really want to give this story another shot. I hope you guys don't mind.

I can't apologise enough for suddenly becoming so inactive like that. I will most likely continue this story and may not post another as I did not realise how stressful it can be sometimes. But I'm going to try my best and I hope you can all forgive me.

Thank you,

~Millie


End file.
